


危急时刻不宜旧情复燃

by Kasetuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasetuki/pseuds/Kasetuki
Summary: 年龄大家都是二三十岁，相对年龄大小大致同原作，可能会有bugemmmm……大概是个旧情复燃





	危急时刻不宜旧情复燃

皮肤黝黑的少年开朗地笑着给大家打招呼，用几张在警署拍到的搞笑黑照调动起了车厢里也许是因为害怕而有些沉重的气氛，尤其是一张尤里在沙发上睡着，仰着头张着嘴，口水半挂在嘴角的照片，J.J那个不怕死的，笑得更是捶胸顿足、泣不成声。

车厢里的一阵欢笑和吵闹在尤里耳边都变成哄哄的噪音，他蹙着眉从狭小的窗缝向外看，冒着烟的汽车在汽油泄露之后爆炸燃烧，受伤的人捂着烧焦的脸瘸着腿逃命，慌张失神的母亲不断亲吻哭泣的孩子，突如其来的爆炸毁坏了闹市区里和谐欢乐的周日，这些惊恐和变故才是这个世界突然暴露的真实。

他无意识地摩挲着左手臂，三年前这个动作成为他在烦扰太多，进入放空状态时的习惯性动作，隔着厚硬的防暴制服，他隐约抚摸到一条突起的纹路。

“嘀嘀”

手腕上传来震动感让尤里回过神来，深吸了口气，让大脑返回氧气充足的状态，烧焦的气味在车里已经弥漫开来。

视讯屏上出现的——是奥塔别克·阿尔京。

尤里觉得已经重新活跃起来的大脑皮层又强行按下重启，每次看见这个人，心里还是和当初转身离开时一样沉重。他滚动着喉结，咽下半口唾沫。

“尤里！你...现场情况怎么样？”黑发男人严峻的脸在看到尤里的一瞬显出一些担忧，但很快调整了状态，本已经熟练的呼叫流程慢了一步地从嘴里蹦出来。

“尤里·普利赛提报告，重案一组、重案二组均已到达目的地，现场多处发生爆炸，并不断有新的爆炸点，需要除暴组迅速排查埋弹地点。现场群众疏散情况还十分危急，一二组将重点进行疏散工作，并逮捕爆炸犯。”

尤里的声音非常平静，似乎读着早间新闻报纸，汇报着可有可无的邻里小事，抬着左臂保持屏幕的水平，空下来的手就缓慢地刮蹭着大拇指指甲盖上的锯齿。

三年过去，他早就学会用一套程式面对奥塔别克，身份、任务现状、下步动作、接头要求，这些不断告诉他，他们之间也就存在这样的任务连接关系，甚至面对他时眼神里也不应再泛起一点波澜。

 

不过，今天的见面，像一颗石子打在平静的湖面上，牵动起尤里的眉宇，身体里什么东西惴惴不安起来。

他看见奥塔别克的额上，从发髻到眼角的一道伤口，险些就划进眼睛里，黄色的血清和着鲜血从翻起的皮肉里渗出，很有几分骇人。他捏紧了右手拳头，张开嘴要说什么话似的，却僵住了。

奥塔别克叹了口气，严肃的表情稍稍缓和下来，甚至还试图挤出一个笑容，尤里发誓，这样奇怪的表情在他脸上出现，就跟羊癫疯抽搐一样诡异。

“他们的卧底在企图损毁资料的时候暴露了，大量人手已经被派去各地寻扫爆炸点了，几个卧底和叛徒干脆在局里引发械斗……我们赢了，一点小伤，别担心。”

“切，”尤里别过脸咬了咬下嘴唇，觉得这样患得患失的自己真的是太搞笑，明明三年前，两个人就已经没有任何关系了，就在划开手臂的那一刀之后。

“谁想知道这些无聊的事。”

别过头，尤里突然看见胜生勇利正担心的看着自己，用耳朵去感受下周围的环境，刚刚吵吵闹闹的人都安静了下来，自己刚刚说的那句话还在封闭的车厢里回响，比之前的纷扰更让尤里觉得心烦意乱。

“尤里，”奥塔别克低沉的声音在安静的环境里震得尤里耳膜酸胀，“端了这一窝，我们...重新当好兄弟吧......好，还是不好。”

他柔和的声音像温泉里的热水，流动地抚摸着他僵硬发冷的身体，尤里使劲握住拳头，指甲陷入肉里疼痛感让他清醒过来，手臂上伤疤也开始隐隐作痛。

尤里盯着奥塔别克制服上的纽扣，这么个又圆又小的东西上面却刻着精致的图案，交错的树枝搭成巢穴，小鸟仰着尖利的嘴，血红的宝石闪着诡异的光芒，是小鸟的眼睛，它们正奋力地向上似乎要刺穿母亲的喉咙攫取食物。

一二三四五六，七只。哼。

“阿尔京长官，我何德何能那么荣幸地当您的兄弟呢？”尤里发出一声嗤笑，抬眼盯住奥塔别克的眼睛，对方的深色的瞳孔蒙上一层阴影。

“麻烦您查出废弃楼群的详细建造结构，还有各地爆炸犯逮捕情况。”

“……详细信息会尽快发给你。另外李承吉正在利用楼内所有可用信号接发器建立搜查网络，犯人如果遥控爆炸就一定会发出信号，我们可以通过信号规律找到他的所在地，援助人员会尽快与你们接头。请务必保犯人的人身安全……你也要小……”

在奥塔别克又说出自己完全不想听到的话之前他摁掉了视讯，最后的屏幕上定格的是充满雾气的担心的脸，或者说是自己的眼睛充满雾气了吧。

“咳咳……小尤里呀，他都那么真诚了，你也给点面子呗，做兄弟而已嘛，在这种时候更需要团结友爱啊！”J.J清了清嗓子，富有穿透力的声音打破了视讯结束后依然在车厢里聚集的低气压，所有人盯着低着头握着拳头的尤里，为J.J捏了一把汗。

 

“我他妈要怎么样关你什么事啊？！恶心男！”

尤里猛地从凳子上站起来，全员还没来得及看清楚，就拽起J.J的衣领把他摁到车壁上，手臂狠狠压在他脖子上。J.J被迫仰起头，瞪大的眼睛泛起一层突然刺激下保护性的泪水，却依然挑着眉意味深长地看着他。

“尤里，你冷静一点。”米拉环住尤里的腰使劲往后拽着，对J.J使劲儿使眼色，后者才稍微收敛地闭上了眼睛。

他举起手做了个投降的姿势，感受到压制住的人不再抵抗，尤里的理智又慢慢流回到脑子里。

“抱歉。”他向后退了一步，面无表情地点了个头，侧过脸看向窗外。车厢里的低气压随时处于能够有一个引子就能爆炸的紧张状态。

“现在就按照计划分头行动吧。”尤里说着将两把西格玛手枪插在腰间的枪套里，又随手插上几把短刀，向两队人员做了个手势，率先走下了车。

 

兄弟…吗？

“我们很早以前就不是兄弟了吧。”

尤里还记得一次模拟格斗结束后，躺在冰凉的浸着水的泥地上，刺骨的寒风灌进磕破、割破的伤口里，而他们却在悠闲自得地看星星，虽然也就那么两颗挂在天空上。

夜空、空气、土地都那么冷清，他们说话时吐出的热气变成团团白雾，刚吐出，又被紧接着口中吐出的气流冲散。

他一时不知道奥塔别克为什么那么问。

 

从预备校以优异的成绩被选入JI7，作为全校最小的学员，一直以来欺负新人的恶习更是变本加厉地在他身上体现出来，他只有变得更强，变得最强，用拳头告诉他们没有人能招惹得起他。他们都嫉妒同时也惧怕着他的天赋，渐渐没人敢惹他之后，就处处孤立他，团队任务从来没有他的一席之地，他就一个人硬撑着完成一个队的工作。

直到奥塔别克在吃饭时坐在了他对面，伸出手问他“我们做朋友吧，要，还是不要。”有谁会板着一张扑克脸，问第一次见面的人要不要做他的朋友呢？还是学校里处处不受待见的公认之敌。 

所以他问奥塔别克，“凭什么？我们不是对手吗？”，换来他一眼认真地凝视，“因为我们很像。你的眼神就像永不屈服的战士的眼神。”然后，尤里就傻乎乎地答应了。

后来想起，这应该是奥塔别克第一次撩汉成功。

 

“你在说什么？不是兄弟是什么？”

他当时只觉得是自己直心眼的兄弟又说着什么前言不搭后语的胡话，有些好笑地轻哼两声，然后突然想起，在雅科夫教官升职欢送会的第二天上早，他和奥塔别克从一张床上醒来的事情，喝得断了片，对晚上发生的事情一点记忆也没有了。在听见奥塔别克哼哼着翻身的一刹那，捡起地上的衣服裤子就冲回了自己房间。

“你笑什么？”他低沉的声音似乎依然在耳边。撇头看见奥塔别克万年不变的扑克脸上，嘴角有了一点弧度，他觉得后背发凉，又心头发热。

“你真的全忘了吗？”他凑过脸来，似是要仔细辨认尤里眼中说谎的一丝一毫，温热的气息全然喷吐在尤里脸上。

猛然的心跳加速让尤里慌了神，一拳打上他的脸，手脚并用地把奥塔别克踹出去一米开外。

“忘...忘什么啊？！你离我原点。”说着就红着脸扭过了头。

后来想起，这应该是奥塔别克第一次撩汉失败。

 

现在要做回兄弟吗？

尤里用拇指指肚摩擦着腕表盘面的划痕，他一直很小心的保存着，几天前为了挡下飞向勇利的匕首而刻下了痕迹，现在手下粗糙的质感让他觉得心里有点失落。

那个腕表是他从JI7带出来的，是专用的功能强大的通讯器，毕业的时候教官交给了他，和奥塔别克的是同一批次，也是他两年之后从JI7带出来的唯一的东西。

他在重要任务执行过程中妨碍同伴行动，导致任务失败，虽然以他的能力和天赋还不至于被开除，降级到警属工作是他自愿的、执意的。

他摁下腕表旁边小小的圆形按钮，一个小暗盒从屏幕下面滑出来，里面是两个圆圆的颗粒，一个是得到这个腕表的同时配备的自杀毒药，另一个是一枚精致的原型纽扣，巢里的雏鸟贪婪地仰着头，红宝石眼睛闪着邪佞的光，一共是六只。

 

“你一定要这样做吗？”他还记得自己的声音里带着哭腔，而从他记事以来，这是他第二次哭，也是最后一次，他的手脚被绑在郊外隐蔽的别墅区地下水道的柱子上，刚刚被灌下的迷醉药让他难以睁开眼睛，他的身体仍然凭借多年积累的习惯反抗着，磨破的手腕让粗糙的绳索染上血迹，他模糊的看见奥塔别克的嘴开合着在说话，但他的声音被淹没在脑子里嗡嗡作响的噪音中。

一会儿，奥塔别克闭上眼点了点头，“你先在这儿休息一下。”然后踩着地下水道的水，想着出口那团明晃晃的光走了。

他凭借着身体优秀的抗药性从晕厥中醒来，他们曾在JI7接受过药物训练，而教官都没发现他其实能够承受更大的药物强度。一路跌跌撞撞地狂奔像别墅，长期泡在水里的双脚平衡性和控制力都大大下降，当他跑到别墅的大厅里时，浑身都是伤痕和淤青。

奥塔别克背对着他，垂着一只手，另一只手端着一把手枪，年轻夫妇已经倒在血泊之中，小孩跌坐在血滩里，惊恐的眼睛瞪得想要从脸里蹦出来，瑟缩的身体不断颤抖。

“奥塔别克！”尤里扑向奥塔别克，“嘭——”子弹擦过男孩的脸颊击碎了背后的花瓶。

他抓住奥塔别克的手腕向后折，把他仆倒在地，在落地的冲击下，手枪飞了出去，掉落在一地碎片中。

孩子带着尖叫的哭声爆发出来，在空荡荡的房子里厉鸣。

“我求你，停手啊！”尤里在奥塔别克的背上嘶吼着，竭尽全力地按住他。

“你知道的，我必须杀了他！”刚从麻醉剂中醒来的尤里根本无法对抗奥塔别克，他抬起手肘击打尤里的头，反手勒住他的脖子，抬腿翻身，把尤里按在地上。

“你冷静一点！”

“……哈哈——”尤里突然发出一阵笑声，干哑的喉咙泛起血腥味，狂躁的笑声像一根根针锥在奥塔别克的心上。

他知道那段时间尤里越来越对任务表现出厌烦，但他当那是尤里偶尔的心慈手软，他相信他明白严格执行任务对大局的重要性，只要再有一段时间，适应了不得不做的救赎的杀戮，他就会恢复正常。

但他从没想过尤里有一天会失控到发疯的地步。

尤里趁着奥塔别克发神的一瞬，顶起膝盖，扭过身体把他摔倒在地，站起来就向小孩冲去，一手搂着他，另一手去够掉落在一边的枪。

就像那个孩子一样，他曾经也披着橙色的毯子，在救护车的车厢里蜷缩起来，面目清秀，细细的眉微皱着，翠绿色的眼睛又圆又大，闪着一点泪光，却故作坚强地擦掉，引来更多泪水从眼帘涌出。

那时他过发誓，“长大之后会抓住所有的坏人”。

 

伤口，很疼。

看着奥塔别克抽出腰间的匕首挥过来，条件反射地退后避开，腿脚却已经移动不了了，他只能侧过身子把孩子护在怀里，用手臂去挡那把锋利的匕首。

十几厘米的伤口从手肘往下，直接划开皮肉，鲜血顺着手臂、手指汩汩流下，匕首的刀刃被染得鲜红，他没有感觉到疼，也许是因为身体里的迷醉药，也许是因为这刀割断了心里所有的牵挂。

“对不起，尤里。”

后颈猛烈一击，尤里醒来的时候已经在惩戒室了。

背叛的伤是不允许救治的，尤里看着伤口从泛血水到泛脓水，两边的皮肉翻开来，露出鲜红的里肉，黄色粘稠的分泌物逐渐结痂，他被关了两个月，最后出来的时候，手臂上已经形成无法抹去的突起的伤疤。

他被关在惩戒室的时候，他一次也没来过。

他放弃六级特工的身份的时候，他没说一句话。

他最后离开总部的时候，他却来了。

“我们还是兄弟吗？”他听见他低沉的声音有些可怜。

“不。”

他离开的时候，没有回一次头。

最后，还剩一句话没有问出口，你是不是杀了那个孩子？

他不敢问，他怕自己会恨他。

 

三年过去了，一切都结束那么久，也不可能再当兄弟了。

毕竟，很早以前就不是兄弟了。

 

从车上下来，面前是滚着浓烟的废弃楼群，已经被炸得面目全非，大火噼里啪啦地燃烧着， 坍塌的钢筋水泥低声轰鸣，就像一个大火盆，不论里面有什么，也即将化为灰烬。

久违的视死如归的感觉，尤里甚至想，在进去之前应该补上一封遗书，他曾经在那两年里写了三十二封，每一封里面都写的是“我爱你，奥塔别克·阿尔京。”

现在又应该写什么呢？


End file.
